<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shameless by senholo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727940">Shameless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/senholo/pseuds/senholo'>senholo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beating, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Oral Fixation, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:43:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/senholo/pseuds/senholo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After following some bad information, you find yourself somewhere you don't want to be.... </p><p>The mercy of Albert Wesker</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert Wesker &amp; Reader, Albert Wesker - Relationship, Albert Wesker/Ada Wong, Albert Wesker/Original Female Character(s), Albert Wesker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shameless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE HEED TAGS</p><p>This is a super self indulgent fic bc I want wesker to beat me within an inch of my life and then fuck me... </p><p>Blood, torture and non consensual elements, you were warned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>The room was dark, despite the flickering fluorescent bulb that was hung far above you; even though you’d been trapped here for days, your eyes had refused to adjust to the dim lighting. You were strapped to a chair, your hands bound uncomfortably behind your back, and ankles tied to the legs of the chair, bindings just barely too tight. Your head rests against your chest, your chin on your sternum in an attempt to find some comfort in your situation; a steady stream of blood pouring from your nose and lip down your face. Your neck aches from the position, but it’s better than the alternatives. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Your head is heavy, swollen and bruised from the beatings you’d received, beatings you’d received at the hand of your former captain,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Albert Wesker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>You and the other members of STARS had barely survived the incident at the Arklay mansion because of him, you and Jill had barely survived Raccoon City after that. You’d been in Europe, hunting down leads on Umbrella with Chris when you’d been captured, you’d followed a bad piece of information that led you right into Wesker’s hands, unwittingly falling into his trap.  You cursed yourself for not realizing sooner; you’d acted rashly in your excitement, chasing the lead without telling Chris where you were going out of impatience. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Now here you were, strapped to a chair, waiting for your next beating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>It was ironic you supposed, you’d always been skeptical that Wesker had actually died in the Spencer mansion. He was too resourceful, too capable, too stubborn; you’d had a sneaking suspicion that he’d survived, something Jill and Barry had assured you wasn’t possible. When you’d gotten the report that another organization was on the rise, with an eerily familiar sounding soldier leading their new task force, you thought you’d finally found the proof that Wesker was alive. You were just going to gather information, it was espionage gone wrong, when Wesker himself had found you stalking the building. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>You’d tried to get away but he’d been impossibly fast, you’d barely been able to put up a fight before he overpowered you; pinning you to the floor and pulling your arms behind your back. His strength had been inhuman, you never stood a chance. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Footsteps echo down the hall, it’s a sound you recognize by now, Wesker’s stride was recognizable enough, you hated yourself for knowing it was him by the sound of his steps. You hated the man who made the sound even more. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The harsh metallic sound of the metal door sliding open rings out, the rustling of keys, and the final footsteps. You don’t look up at him, it is a small act of defiance, instead letting your head rest on your chest for a few more moments; you know they are the last bit of comfort you will have. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How are we feeling today, dear?” It’s an empty question, you know he is mocking you. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck off Wesker.” You spit back, still not looking up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“My my, full of spirit today aren’t we?” He grabs your face by the chin, forcing you to look up at him. The pressure from his hand is enough to send a dribble of spit and blood down your chin, the fluids pooling around his leather clad fingers. You do your best to glare at him, easier said than done with how bruised your face is. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He smirks back at you, condescending gaze looking down over dark sunglasses; he more than enjoyed seeing you this way, he reveled in it. You were still unbroken, audaciously fighting back, even if all you could manage was a mean look. Even bloodied, battered and bruised, bound and tied you were still proud and defiant; he delighted in making you bleed. You wouldn’t look at him this way if you knew how much he enjoyed it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Tell me…” He begins, hand slipping from your chin to trail up your face, smearing your blood up your cheek until he reaches your hair; he roughly grabs a fistful, harshly jerking your head to the side, pulling tight. He puts his boot in between your thighs, resting his arm on his knee and leaning in closer to you, “How is Chris? Do you think he’s even noticed you’re gone?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Eat </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wesker.” You say his name like it is poison to you; baring your pink, blood-stained teeth at him, hoping you look at least a little menacing. You spit at him, feeling a sharp pang of satisfaction when the red-tinged saliva collides with his cheek. He tuts at you, pulling your hair a little tighter in his fist, wrenching your head back and to the side, making you wince. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He wipes it away with two gloved fingers, gathering the fluid on his fingertips and admiring it before forcing the spit and blood past your lips, back into your mouth. You’re so surprised you don’t even think to bite him, you try to pull yourself away but he has you pinned; his grip on your hair holding you tight as his fingers explore your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>You can feel the leather of his gloves as he runs his fingers across your teeth, scissoring them against your tongue to make sure you can taste the metallic flavor of your blood before putting one finger on either side of the muscle and forcing your mouth open. You make the mistake of looking at him, your eyes flicking up to meet his, which are staring intently at you. A pit forms in your stomach as you realize how much he was enjoying this, how much he loved making you squirm. You turn your eyes away, a hot haze of blush forming over your cheeks when you realize how perverse the act is. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>You can hear the smirk in the triumphant ‘hmph,’ he makes as he drops his fingers, wiping your spit across your neck. You close your mouth immediately, gritting your teeth, refusing to look up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hmm? Nothing to say now?” He lets go of your hair and stands back to his full height, towering over you smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know…” He begins to circle you, like a beast stalking its prey. For the first time since you’d been captured you start to panic; his demeanor had changed, it was different than when he was hitting or hurting you. It scared you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never noticed before but…” You stiffen when you feel him stop behind you, feeling his lips brush your ear, “You have a rather slutty mouth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You freeze completely, your blood turning to ice as the gravity of his words hits you like a truck. He moves to your other ear, baritone breath hot on your neck, making you involuntarily shiver, “I think we could have a bit of fun together.” Your heart rate starts to accelerate as the bonds around your wrists loosen and fall to the ground, he moves on, freeing your ankles as well. You bolt out of the chair, turning to face him with your fists up; he’d locked the door when he came in, there was nowhere for you to go. He was playing with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay the fuck away from me.” You spit, doing your best to keep the waiver of fear out of your voice. He laughs at you, a horrible, maniacal sound; it echoes through the concrete room, making you want to cover your ears and scream to drown it out. You barely have time to react before he’s on you, impossibly fast; you take the first punch in the gut, it sends the wind out of your lungs and nearly makes you double over in pain. It feels like being hit by a bus, there was no way one man could be that strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You surprise him by dodging the second punch, something neither of you thought you were capable of in your current state. He smirks, not letting up on you. His elbow connects with your jaw, sending you flying to the side. You can barely see him when he attacks, unable to avoid his leg as it connects with your stomach. You grit your teeth, doing your best to ignore the fresh pain in your jaw; you were nearly blinded by unwanted tears and blood, but somehow managed to stay on your feet. He wasn’t attacking you with his full strength, he didn’t need to; he didn’t want to kill you, just beat you into submission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You throw a blind punch, desperate to try and hit him back; but he catches your fist, twisting it to the side, forcing you down onto one knee and making you cry out in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A valiant effort, dear, but really you had no chance.” Before you can spit back a reply his foot collides with your chest, sending you onto your back. You try to get up, propping yourself up on your arms but he places his boot on your lower abdomen, applying pressure to keep you down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just look at you. Would you even mind if I killed you?” He puts more pressure on his boot, leaning over you condescendingly, elbows resting on his knee. You wince, you knew how you must look; blood had been seeping from your lip and nose for days, your face was swollen and bruised beyond recognition and he had just beaten the shit out of you. You’d certainly seen better days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You clench your jaw, unable to ignore the pain that was ringing throughout your whole body any longer. Your breathing was ragged, unable to inhale fully with his boot on your chest, never able to recover from the beating you’d received, “Kill me?” You laugh, voice trailing off,  “That’d be far too kind for you Wesker.” You hiss, spitting a mouthful of blood and saliva onto his shoe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of his mouth twists up into a crooked half smile, he leans down even closer to you, grabbing your shirt by the collar, “You’re right.” He stands suddenly, removing his leg from you, using your shirt he pulls you to your knees, the force making your head nearly crash into his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He releases your shirt, opting to squeeze your cheeks together instead, “If you bite me I’ll send you back to Chris, Jill and Barry in a dozen little boxes, you understand?” You don’t answer, trying to wrench your head away from him, looking anywhere but at him. He lets go of you for a moment, long enough for the back of his hand to connect with your skin as he slaps you hard enough to make you see stars. He grips your head again, forcing you to look up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understand?” You shoot daggers at him, but you nod, breathing hard, nostrils flaring, threat of another backhand enough to keep you in line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He sneers at you, hands moving his belt, deft fingers undoing the buckle with expert precision, the same precision he did everything else with. You want to scream, to cry, to curse, but you’re silent, watching him with horror and morbid fascination. You couldn’t help but be curious, you’d been close with Wesker before the Arklay incident, there was no denying the connection you two had shared. Perhaps that’s what made his betrayal and death even harder for you; you’d never seen it coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The belt comes free of his pants, and he holds the plain black leather in his hands for a moment before looping it around your neck, sliding the buckle down until it forms a tight collar around your throat. You look up at him, watery eyes pleading with him to stop; you catch a glimpse of white as the corner of his mouth turns up into a cruel smile. He strokes the side of your face in a sadistic mockery of intimacy, you know the gesture means nothing, it’s just another way to play with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jerks on the long end of the belt, which is wrapped around his hand, forcing your face onto his hips, where you can feel his rapidly growing hardness, “If you’re good, you might enjoy this, pet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blink away tears as he unbuttons and unzips pants, which had grown uncomfortably tight. His boxer briefs are a dark color, and you desperately try to look away; the scent is overwhelming, musky and masculine, and you’re being held too close for comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using the belt as leverage, he rubs your face on his groin, smearing your blood across his briefs. You couldn’t ignore him as much as you wanted to try, it was like he was marking you; all you could smell was his cock and the acrid scent of your own blood. Alarm begins to build inside you, you could feel how large he was; you start to struggle, pulling against the belt, trying to get away. He pulls on the end, pulling the loop around your neck tighter, choking you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands fly up to your throat, clawing at the belt, desperate to get it off. The sharp crack of another backhand blinds you momentarily, stilling you for the moment. A soft whimper escapes you, you curse yourself for not being able to hold it in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The low rumble of his laughter assaults your ears as he finally frees himself from the fabric; his erection springing free of the material, coming to rest almost painfully on your swollen face. It spanned the entire length of your face, heavy balls hitting your chin; you did your best not to look at it, completely overwhelmed by the smell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his cock by the base, rubbing himself on your face. It was beyond humiliating, you want to put up a fight, to get the hell away from him; but you didn’t think you can take many more backhands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses the swollen tip of his erection to your lips, silently demanding entry; he doesn’t push, instead waiting for you to open and accept him. You’d rather he forced you, the thought of willingly being vulnerable for him made your stomach turn. You feel his grip tighten on the belt as he rubs his tip along your lips, the blood and saliva already there providing enough lube for him to slide easily across your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You open your mouth hesitantly and he pushes into you almost violently, filling your mouth and hitting the back of your throat. He groans, pulling himself out slightly before pushing all the way back in. He chuckles, his low laugh reverberating through your chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you do this for all the STARS boys? You’re a real pro.” He thrusts into you shallowly, trying to get as deep into your throat as possible; trying to see if he could make you gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many of them did you blow? Brad? Chris? Joe? Forest?” He pauses, raising an eyebrow at you quizzically, “Barry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You try to protest but can’t get any words out from around his cock, unable to stop the tears that prick the corners of your eyes. He continues his assault on your mouth, pumping his hips into your unwilling throat. Your lungs were starting to burn from the lack of air, the belt tightening around your neck with every other thrust; you could barely contain your sobs, eyes shutting out of reflex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I thought you were respectable, little did I know you were the STARS slut all along.” He pulls out suddenly, leaving you gasping for air, your eyes flying open as you lean forward to catch your breath. He grabs you by the chin, pulling your head up to look at him, his cock bobbing dangerously in front of you, still connected to your mouth by a perverse strand of spit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh how the mighty have fallen.” His laugh is infuriating, you turn your gaze away, not wanting to look at him. He tuts at you, jerking your face back towards him, “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to look at me while we do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your voice catches in the back of your throat as you’re unable to choke back the sob that escapes you, “Wesker please...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, we’re just getting started.” He grabs his cock by the base, pressing it back to your lips, “I want to see your tongue… Give me the STARS treatment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look up at him, trying to keep the tears out of your eyes as you stick your tongue out for him, complying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He places his cock on your tongue, patting it on the soft muscle, “Now that’s a pretty sight.” He leaves his hard-on there, enjoying the view. It takes you a moment to realize he wants you to take care of him, a realization that fills you with dread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take the head in your mouth, sucking on it hesitantly. You can feel Wesker’s low chuckle vibrate through you as his free hand finds itself in your hair, grabbing a fistfull and squeezing slightly, “Come on now, you can do better than that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your brow furrows as you try to concentrate, afraid of what might happen to you if you don’t perform well enough. You duck under the length of him, licking him with a broad tongue from bottom to tip before taking him back in your mouth, bobbing on his cock as you fuck your own face shallowly, afraid of what will happen to you if you don’t perform well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low groan escapes him and his grip tightens on your hair as he takes over, vigorously thrusting into your mouth. His pace becomes almost inhumanly quick, and you do your best to stay calm; your lungs crying out from lack of oxygen and your bruised jaw aching from over extension. Your eyes flick up at him, half lidded, with tears pooling at the corners, each thrust sending them over the edge down your blood-stained cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He meets your gaze, his eyes boring into yours, drilling a hole into your skull as he smirks; enjoying the blood-covered sight as he fucks your pliant mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really are pathetic you know, if only you could see yourself right now." His pace doesn't slow as he taunts you, and you groan in response, unable to throw back a retort from around his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grip on the belt and your hair grows tighter as he nears his orgasm; the belt tightening around your neck enough to make your vision start to go dark as the lack of air from the brutal oral started to take its toll on you. He cums with a growl and a deep thrust, forcing himself all the way down your throat; so far you swear he's choking his own cock with the belt. His thick seed coats the back of your esophagus, not giving you the option of spitting the salty-sweet liquid out. He holds himself there for a moment, thrusting shallowly, enjoying the view of your bloody, bruised and cock-drunk face before finally pulling out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first breath of air is almost painful, your lungs so deprived of oxygen that finally receiving it is too much, making you cough and sputter; if it weren't for his grip on your hair you'd have doubled over. He releases you, tucking his still hard cock back into his pants and unwinding the belt from your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sit in silence, humiliated. You look at the belt as if it was a venomous snake as he puts it back on, glaring at it before turning your gaze to the floor, unwilling to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, wasn't that fun, dear?" He laughs at you, turning away to leave, "If you keep up the good work you might end up becoming my favorite prisoner!" The door shuts behind him and his footsteps fade away, leaving you with your burning shame, fearfully counting the minutes until he returned. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS A MESS SORRY </p><p>my big fic is so lovey... I wanted some mean brutal wesker.... why is blood so sexy....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>